


Lullaby

by Jace_Stump20



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really sad one-shot I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Inspired by the song Lullaby by Nickleback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Lullaby

“JAMES!” Q’s voice, panicked and hoarse came from over the comm. “James please! Please tell me you’re okay.” He begged, not caring that all of Q branch was looking at him, that M was staring. He needed to hear his boyfriends voice, needed to know that the gunshot they’d heard wasn’t aimed at him. “James..I need you…come on please. You promised me forever dammit!” He sobbed, his voice getting more and more shaky the longer the comm remained silent. “You bastard! Start talking now, or I’ll make sure next mission i send you out with a screwdriver and a snap bracelet!” His shoulders were shaking, tears streaming down his face. He refused to say it, he couldn’t bring himself to, so it was Eve who finally said softly “007 is down. Repeat, we have an Agent down.”   
Upon hearing those words Q began to sob harder, heart wrenching sobs that no one could stand to hear. Everyone had guessed he and James had something, but no one had anticipated how James’s death would affect Q. It was unbearable, and eventually Eve shook herself out of the trance that had fallen over Q branch and led the distraught Q out of the room. 

It was raining the day of the funeral. It was always raining in London, but Q felt this time it was on purpose. England mourned the loss of her greatest agent. Poetic. James would have hated it, Q caught himself thinking, and, unbidden, a small smile came to his face. He was dressed in a black suit, pale skin even paler. It was a private funeral, only MI6 people were there and it didn’t last very long. M gave a speech, his shoulders slumped. 006 and a few other agents talked about his work as an agent. Q couldn’t bring himself to give a speech, he just sat in the front pew, convinced this was all a bad joke, and Bond would come swaggering in and tease him for believing this. He slowly approached the coffin, looking at the body. Quietly, hoping no one would hear, he began to talk. “J-James… I know we didn’t have long together, b-but I want you to know that you…you helped me. A lot more than you’ll ever know. A-and now I’ll never get to thank you for that. I-I love you…I’ll always love you, and I’ll always regret that we never got to tell people we were engaged…that I never got to walk down the aisle to you…” He broke down, unable to continue, and once again it was Eve who led him away. 

Months passed, and Q stopped showing up for work. His heart just wasn’t in it anymore. He resigned a few weeks after the funeral, and just…stopped. Stopped going out, unless it was to visit James’s grave, or to buy booze, stopped showering, stopped eating. He almost stopped looking after his cats, but even depressed as he was, he knew he couldn’t let them down. But still, going to his flat was too painful. Everything reminded him of James, the creaky floorboard he always stepped on in the middle of the night, the bathroom that still had all his things in it, the bed which smelled like him, his clothes in the wardrobe just waiting for him to come back and wear them again. Q handed Eve his flat key one day and told her to “just take the bloody place”. She understood and gave him her flat key without a word. And so Q just sat in the living room all day and night, drinking and wasting away. 

Q opened his eyes one night to see James standing before him. I must be dreaming…he thought, standing up and stumbling over to the agent. He tripped and fell, but before he hit the ground, two strong arms caught him, lifting him up. “Oh my precious Q…what have I done to you?” James muttered, brushing hair out of Q’s face. “You’re self-destructing love.”   
“It’s your own damn fault.” Q muttered, and was surprised when James laughed lightly in response.   
“I know. I never even saw the damn bullet coming. But love, its hurting me to see you like this. You should be at work. The new 007 needs you. Or if you can’t bring yourself to work there, find a new job but please love. You need to keep living. For me, can you do that? Just give it one more try…I’m reaching out to you…you’re not alone love. I’ll always be with you. But please…just keep living, don’t do this to yourself.” James was crying softly, something Q had never seen him do. He leaned down and kissed the quartermaster, lips soft as feathers. “Sleep love. Tomorrow is a new day.” He murmured against Q’s lips, and that was the last thing the young man heard before falling into the deepest sleep he’d had in a long time. 

When he woke up the next morning he wasn’t sure if what happened the night before had been real or not, but he remembered what James had told him, so he got out of bed, showered for a long time, dressed in regular clothes, and walked out of the flat to the tea shop down the road that had been looking to hire a day shift worker. It would take him a while to get back on his feet again, but he would do it. He would keep living, for James. He wore their engagement rings on a simple chain around his neck, tucked under his shirt, a reminder that James was with him. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first 00Q fic, and I just want to say sorry to everyone for the feels. I can promise you more happy 00Q stories in the future.


End file.
